Throughout Space and Time
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: Gateau remembers him and Marrons ever changing relationship. Some angst, and lime.


  
Authors Note: I took this from the anime and my own imagination. :P I didn't use the manga stuff, since it doesn't go quite along with the anime and I happened to watching the last tape of Spell Wars: Bakuretsu Hunters Revenge, so meeeeh. 

WARNINGS: Graphic m/m, sap. Lotsa sap, and Gateaus point of view. No swearing, for once. Woot. Go me. 

Dislcaimer: I will never own it. Ever. Sod off. 

Brady 

~*~*~ 

Black, silky hair, flowing over creamy white shoulders. Surrounding a faintly smiling face, with golden eyes, shining like an angels glow. He holds out his arms to me, fingers reaching for my face. 

I'm able to touch him, for once. No matter what moves I pull, or how many times I ask him to watch me, I have never truly held the man I've loved for so long. Touched his face and held his chin, getting but a little feel of the satiny flesh, a tease of what I could have. Soft, warm and oh, gods, how I wanted it. 

His body is solid against mine, and my hands are buried within the inky tresses I've longed, ached to stroke, and my lips tumble over the night-hued locks, spilling soft kisses onto them like a waterfall, gentle and sweet. He murmurs my name, slender hands roaming about my back as mine stay firmly on his slim bac, content to just hold him, forever. 

But he is not, nor is my body. His insistant whimpers drive me insane, and I tip up that delicate chin like so many times before but this time I allow my lips to descend. Just like the rest of him, soft, gentle, warm. And he tastes like berries, tangy and sweet, delicious to the taste, just made me want to kiss him forever. 

I watched him die once, and the fear drove me on, continuing. We no longer had assignments, we were all now 'normal' humans, but he could be taken. Any moment. Any time. And I wanted him to know love, to know me, to know my love, incase anything so horrible, so heart-wrenching ever happened again. 

~*~*~ 

"Marron!" Carrot screamed, shaking his brothers prone body once, twice. The hair was swept away from the younger boys forehead, leaving the pale face open, vunarable looking. I feel a cold rage sweep over me when I hear that voice, see the ebony lashes brushing against the delicate curve of the boys cheeks. 

My Marron. My goddamned Marron. He was *MINE*, damnit! He loved me…I knew he loved me, he told me as much. But nothing… I never even got to hold him! Zaha was going to die. 

But I continued to stand there, frozen in the coldness that swept over me. Until Carrots brother was tossed into the air by a hard spike, my love was desecrated in such a fashion. 

Then the anger came. The stupid boy screamed a profanity, moving towards Zaha Torte, but I moved first, shoving my muscled arm in front of him. 

"Stop. He wants you. He wants you to try and avenge marron. Do you think MARRON wanted that?" I can hear Carrots startled gasp behind me, almost hear his eyes shooting open, "You lost a brother…But I…I lost something too. You KNOW that." He nodded in comfirmation and I grinned ferally in menace, "He's outta here." 

A snap of the wrists, a scream ripped form my throat, and I was thrown aside like garbage. This couldn't be—he couldn't have thought my charge was such a useless thing! I put all my rage, all my anger, all my love into that attack, and I was thrown aside. Into a rock to bleed from my mouth in insides, until his spirit hand ripped into my broken heart, crushing it as I half-lie on the sheet of rock, gasp through my blooded throat for air, and trying to ignore the bubbling in my throat. carrying me through rock and air he was, squeezing me, causing shards of pain to course through me like a torpedo, making me want to scream. Chocolat and Tira and Carrot were screaming, screaming my name. 

Then the rock I went, the hardened organic mineral shoving through flesh and bone, and my eyes fly open, as does my mouth, and blood flies free. I can't even scream. The last words I heard was 'Your love…is your weakness. Gateau Mocha." 

No, no…my love made me strong, my love made me attack. That rarely seen smile and dry non-sense of humor was my anchor. My love was my power… 

~*~*~ 

He cries out my name, that delicate chin tilting back in earnest. Thin lips, reddened and larger from deep kisses, part to call my name in enflamed passions, his hands gripping my short hair. Those fingers curl about the light strands, tugging slightly like a lifeline, back arching to meet my every movement. My lips are anchored to his pale flesh, leaving small red marks on him as I try to taste him all. 

My hands are holding onto his slim hips, wiry legs are chained about my own, the balls of his heels digging into the small of my back. He's not fragile, this he proves as he pushes back against me with each thrust, verbally and physically begging for more. I kiss him everywhere as I make love to him, over his chest, tongue dancing over the wine tasting, nipples turned to little flesh rocks. 

He seems to whine underneath me, clinging to me like I am his world, his universe, and that soft voice rises in desire, moaning, panting, screaming out my name. 

~*~*~ 

"Don't you wanna learn how to fight, Marron?" I ask, smiling brightly at the morons little brother, who I had just met the other day. He was pretty, almost like a girl, with short black hair and wide ambered eyes, with a shy persona. But he *wasn't* a girl, and he had the attitude of a boy. A crybaby boy, but a boy. 

He shakes his head at me, his hands clasping behind his back. His shy smile makes me grin, "No thank you, Gateau, but I am perfectly content watching you and my brother." 

Carrot manages to pick himself up off the ground, dusting off his butt. "Stop bothering my brother, Gateau! He wasn't ever talking to you." 

I scowl at Carrot and whack him on the head with my sparring stick. "Hush, you. I wasn't bothering Marron!" 

~*~*~ 

His climax is hard and complete, shooting essance other both our stomachs as he gave a gentle scream, sobbing softly into my ear. In the scream was my name, driving me off the edge and into an abyss of pleasure with a soft groan. "Marron—!" 

His hair is like newly shed blood, it's so dark, pooled around us in languid waves. I press my cheek into the thin silk, heaving a soft sigh in content, and I can feel his hands, slender, pale, feminine, stroking my back as he mumbles incoherant things into my ear. I pull back, staring at him from an arms length, and I can't help the smile that comes to my lips. 

He smiles back, a hand reaching up to brush against my cheekbone. "Gateau…" 

"I'm never losing you again, Marron." I state firmly, pressing a tender, undemanding kiss onto his tender lips, "Not in this life, or the next. I'm not losing you like I did last time, I refuse to." 

His smile is as gentle as his voice, eyes narrowing delicately, "We found each other again to be together, Gateau. I'm not leaving you." 

"I love you, Marron." I whisper, watching his face carefully. The first time I said those words, in this time at least and I wanted to see his reaction. The first time I said those words, in our life as Hunters, I was looking away. I didn't get to see. And I meant those words just as much, more if possible, then I had back then. 

His lips closed, and folded into a soft smile, and golden eyes sparkled, his hands coming to wrap about my neck. "And I love you, Gateau. Always, forever, throughout space and time, it will never end." 

~*~*~   


He's near tears now, holding onto the girls and Carrot like he would never see them. We almost didn't; and I manage to grin at him from over the younger boys head, but I can only see him through a thin mist of saline. He's all fuzzy around the edges, but I refuse to cry, no matter what the big idiot did to help us come back. 

His pale hand grips mine, even as he whispers 'brother', and I squeeze back, giving reassurance. He mouths something else, but I can't see what it is, I'm too busy bad-mouthing his otouto to see and understand, and/or comprehend. 

~*~*~ 

"Dead?" I say this with incredalous tones, staring at Big Momma. I know my jaw is hanging open, but she nods anyway, saying our flesh was eaten away, but she was sending my soul to the world we had been when we last died. 

"Marron!" I say suddenly, eyes shooting open, tone going horror-struck. "Where's Marron?! Did he—" But I stop, not wanting to know the answer. She gave it to me anyway. He was fine, alive anyway. I give a 'breath' of relief; at least I had saved him. 

"He is saddened by your passing…" She paused, "He will probably join you soon, Gateau. Off with you." 

She waved her hand, and I knew nothing else. 

~*~*~ 

"Throughout time and space." I repeat in a hushed tone, kissing his silken locks, "I'll never give you up again, but I'll be damned if I won't protect you." 

He put a finger to my lips and smiled. That was all.   



End file.
